


Teasing panic.

by Amare_pikapika



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, Cute, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Playful teasing, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Teasing, Theres no plot other then kissing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, adam likes kai, cheek kissing, cute teasing, kai panics, the hollow s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_pikapika/pseuds/Amare_pikapika
Summary: Kai has some thoughts that he shares with Adam, surprisingly...he’s not let down.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200





	Teasing panic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me testing the waters! This was just a small little thing so I can get into the characters and personas for future content!   
> This is not at all suppose to be taken genuine and I just wanted to write cute scenario for this ship.

—-  
"So..theoretically we are the Parallel universe. We're the glitch. We're real but not at the same time." 

"Kai-"

"-and I know that this is real for us! This is our life I get it! But.. we are necessarily just a glitch, and I was wondering if possibly- er I don't know..."

Adam waited. Though it killed him not to step in and take control of the situation like he normally does. He was the leader after all, right? A leader's job is to lead and protect people, his people. But..he also knew that Kai needed time to rant and explain his feelings before someone could shut him up about it. Adam knew that kai's parents weren't there for him, he knew that Kai theoretically had no one. No friends. Well, no real friends. No one to listen. No love. He only had money. And even Adam knew that wasn't enough. 

"..if were glitches then that means that if I kiss you it wouldn't affect the real us. Right?" 

Now Adam was really silenced. He didn't have to keep his tongue back. Because really he was too shocked to talk. How could he respond to that? It's not like he was necessarily wrong...but kiss?   
Adam could have sworn that Kai was into girls- well that's what he would tell himself anyways. 

Swallowing a thick lump down his throat, Adam opened his mouth to speak, only for him to close it as he started to hear Kai instantly panic at not getting a response right away. 

'He's so impatient..' 

"Kai-" 

"No! Okay just forget I said anything! I didn't mean it! I was just thinking about it, right? Well not kissing you! I was just using that as an example for you to understand!" Kai stammered out, his knees clutched to his chest as his arms wrapped around them- protecting him. 

Adam reaches out instantly, taking ahold of Kai's exposed shoulder. He couldn't deny he felt the same way, he definitely didn't think of kissing him merely because it wouldn't affect them in real life. He just thought about kissing Kai. He couldn't care if the kiss affected the 'real them' because hell, Adam knew damn well that his real self would be loathing in it. 

As Kai flinches away from his touch—which has been a first. Usually, Kai would instantly warm up to it (not literally hence his power) and most often times Kai would leap into Adams Body for protection.   
Adam felt hurt. He didn't like that Kai tried to get away from his touch. He was just talking about how he would kiss him, and now he was curled up in distress? God did Adam feel terrible. He should have reacted quicker. He beat himself to the core for not instantly reacting. Why didn't he? It's not like he had to think! Of course, he would kiss Kai, real or not. 

"..Kai.." 

"God is that all you can say? I can just tell from your voice that you're letting me down!" He stammered out. He was upset, Kai had been so confused and he just felt so helpless when he couldn't do anything about it.  
He couldn't even get out how Adam made him feel, how every time they got into a sticky situation back in 'the hollow' that his heartfelt like stopping because he was so scared. What if he never saw Adam again? It's not like he didn't have other friends, but Adam wasn't just a friend. 

Kai could picture himself marrying Adam, which he hadn't thought was weird at first. It was just a subconscious thought that felt right before Kai started to look over it and he tried to quickly dismiss it.   
Him marrying Adam? Was this some nightmare? 

"Oh..that tone wasn't what I was going for..."   
Adam explained, watching as Kai sighed and lifted his head to expose his reddened face and glossy eyes.   
The tanned male watched as a tear fell from kai's eye before he got the chance to wipe it the crying boy turned his head and wiped it away himself. 

Adam felt himself smile, watching as Kai tried to stop the other tears by himself. It was just like back when they all first met without their memory's, Kai was quick to try and help himself.

"..it wasn't?" Kai's face still turned, but by the sound of his weary voice, Adam still knew he was very much upset. 

"..not at all.." Adam pressed on, reaching out as his fingers laced around Kai's wrist gently as he primed them from his face. 

"..so you'll kiss me?" Kai mumbled, pouting his bottom lip up a bit as he waited for the answer. There wasn't a verbal confirmation though as Kai watched eagerly to see Adam close his eyes and slowly begin to lean in.

It was a surprise when Adams's lips didn't meet another pair, his eyes croaked open slightly to see that he had kissed at Kai's cheek. His lips planted against tear-soaked skin as he tasted a bit of salt. Adam was a bit unimpressed, of course, Kai would pull something like that. They were going to have the perfect first kiss and he just had to turn his face. But it did make Adams heart swell has he heard Kai laughing A little too much for the situation. He gave a chuckle in return as he tried to direct kai's head with his hand. 

To Adams's disapproval when he tried to kiss the boy again, his lips connecting to Kai's other cheek.   
Now abit peeved off that he wasn't getting an actual kiss, gripped at Kai jaw A little bit too forceful as he straightened the boy's face. 

"Let me kiss you." 

Kai nodded, his eyes glued wide as he waited. He was just teasing, but he hadn't known how serious Adam was until it was too late. His jaw held a sting as it was pressed forcefully, he almost gave a whine so that Adam would let go but was silenced as a pair of warm lips was against his own. 

Kai's eyes instantly closed, relieved as his heart felt like it had sighed happily. The kiss was so content. It felt so right to press back as the hand holding his jaw was loosened and he felt it slide to the back of his neck.  
With that, he pushed into Adam. Kai's hands reaching up as it cupped Adams's perfect face. 

As the first kiss ended, Kai couldn't help but feel like he wanted another one. As his eyes opened, he was met with Adams. A Chocolate like colour that looked so pretty, Kai could've sworn he saw stars in them. 

Kai didn't let go of Adam's face, in fact, he rubbed his fingers up and down slightly as his own face lit up with a gorgeous smile. But it faltered a bit as the hand on the back of his neck was pulled away. 

"Aww... no more kisses?" Kai whined, his hands returning to his lap as he let go of Adams's flushed face. Kai couldn't lie, he was a bit upset that he didn't get another one. 

Adam gave a chuckle, leaning over in Kai's personal space as his lips dangerously grew close to Kai. Adam watched hopefully as Kai's eyes fluttered shut as he pressed slightly in the air as he waited for his kiss. But Kai was quick to snap his eyes open as his lips where planted on Adam's cheek.

"Hey! No fair I want a real one!"  
—-


End file.
